


【乌拉圭双子星】【苏卡】他们对球衣的实用情况没意见

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Tit wank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 起初是年轻球员要年长球员帮他看看新的队服，似乎觉得对新的设计有点不适，他不喜欢那块衬布，这让他非常不舒服。献给太太，爱您。





	【乌拉圭双子星】【苏卡】他们对球衣的实用情况没意见

乌拉圭人用一只手指勾起那块料子，又让它弹回去。

“这些？它们不会对你产生任何影响的。”

他们的9号前锋，总是很热心，毫不吝啬每一个拥抱；或者留下来，就为了回答刚才那个问题。

“我想这应该是我的问题。”埃丁森舔湿了嘴唇，他的队友太近了，他能闻到那股新衣服的味道，他说话时要看着他，礼貌是好品德。

苏亚雷斯看着他们的新21号，皱着眉头，以均匀的速度开始拉拽那几根白色的带子。

衣服的主人并没有阻止他。

“这真的让我困扰，它们总是蹭着我，我的乳头快被磨破了。那可真疼。”

“上次也是，我不得不当着所有人的面揉搓那里。”

“不知道怎么回事，太痒了。又痒又疼。”

柔软的白色带子只垂在那里，苏亚雷斯在等着那张不停抱怨的嘴停下来。

“路易斯，”他翻身骑在了男人的大腿上。

“我可以叫你路易斯吗？”

————————————

卡瓦尼的胸乳被人托在手上，乳头被男人的指甲刺激得挺立发硬。

埃丁森·卡瓦尼是omega，omega就是要吸干alpha囊袋里的精液，一滴都不留。这是路易斯·苏亚雷斯对omega最固执的印象。

苏亚雷斯要再等一会儿，他的目标显然不只是那个汩汩流水的小洞。

他的手指描绘着新球衣的白色装饰，这些白色的小东西还没有他的指尖粗。

下面蓝色的衬布简直就是块小小的诱饵。

omega球员的耐性要被磨没了。

卡瓦尼拉住苏亚雷斯的手，把温热又粗糙的掌心按在自己的左胸上。那手随着胸乳的形状扣成一个弧，隔着浅蓝布料，乳尖的位置被温着。

“请帮帮我。” 

他说这话的时候，看起来委屈得不得了。

艾迪，艾迪，这可不行。

苏亚雷斯拽住他的衣领，那块小小的衬布应声被撕裂，轻松得就像撕开零食口袋上的锯齿。

本来应该生他的气，卡瓦尼想。

但是他却只会呻吟了，苏亚雷斯探进他的球衣，从那被撕坏的领口里，把他的乳尖夹在指缝，要揪起它们，又要让他们肿起来。

放开手，转用舌头隔着衣料，把天蓝色舔湿成深蓝色；卡瓦尼的胸口一阵刺痛，他倒像是咬破一粒葡萄。乳晕或许可以帮他遮一下牙印。

“我猜那只是你的胸部在发育，不过我要再看仔细点。”

苏亚雷斯把人推开，站起来，褪下球裤，让那尺寸傲人的东西抵在卡瓦尼的胸口。 

他的生殖器很快就在胸口中间留下一道湿痕。尽管已经努力仰起头来，龟头还是会偶尔打到卡瓦尼的发梢。苏亚雷斯停下来，用手卷起一绺卷发，近乎温柔的帮忙绾在耳后。

“夹好了。”

苏亚雷斯继续用两只手挤压着卡瓦尼的两边胸乳，它们被挤压着，被迫夹住苏亚雷斯的阴茎，深色的乳头都被按到变形。

他的胸肌曾因胀满奶水而变得更加丰满，有几次不得不带着防护措施打满全场；苏亚雷斯见过他把那吸饱了奶水的东西脱下来的样子，更衣室弥漫过的奶香他更是忘不了。

卡瓦尼没再说话，倒像是被枪抵住下巴一样不能低头，他紧张地盯着苏亚雷斯因用力而鼓胀的大臂，那上面的纹身总是在衣袖的遮盖下若隐若现。

“你喜欢这个？”说完他就搂住卡瓦尼的脖子，让他的口腔重新包裹住自己的阴茎。

苏亚雷斯的囊袋撞击着卡瓦尼还泛红的下巴，几次撞得他向后仰去。口交的过程漫长又焦灼，柱头经常刺激到喉头的软肉，条件反射的吞咽反应让不少口水顺着卡瓦尼的嘴角滴落下来。他不紧不慢的帮自己的队友抹着眼泪，在生殖器硬得发疼之前退了出来，拍拍自己的大腿。

“……坐上来。”

卡瓦尼背对着苏亚雷斯慢慢坐下，他滴下来的水已经沾湿了对方的耻毛。苏亚雷斯用手扶着他的腰，感受那皮肤在十指下微微颤抖的频率，他让卡瓦尼搂着他保持平衡。

“你应该再怀一个，为我。”苏亚雷斯拨开挡在omega腺体上的卷发。他把人操得食髓知味，直用脚背蹭他的小腿。

“别说了……路易斯，别说了。”Omega又泌出些前液，Alpha光是在他耳朵边上说说话就能让他再流出点东西，这实在太不公平了。他之前孕育过一个孩子，现在那让他成为母亲的器官正贪婪地吮吸着男人的阴茎。

灌满我，他在呻吟声里夹杂着真实的愿望，热浪卷着气味的风沙点燃他的身体；男人占有他，在欲望制高点胡作非为，而他自己就是帮凶。

“除了我，别人的精水也喂不饱你。”

苏亚雷斯下着结论，为一次射精或是潮吹提前分开了卡瓦尼的双腿。

他顺着嘴角寻到卡瓦尼的舌头，从背后给他一个缠绵的吻。水声和击打声响彻整个更衣室，其中一个乌拉圭人从鼻子里哼出短促的气音，尺寸可观的肉结锁住了淫水的出口。

卡瓦尼抓紧苏亚雷斯的手臂，后者的柱头在他的禁区内来回穿刺。他迫不及待地向上提跨，在苏亚雷斯的精液灌进他肚子里时，也射到地板上。他不想为此道歉，即使他的潮吹液把他们的新队服都打湿了。

————————————

苏亚雷斯把一些洗发水倒在爱人的脑袋上。

“路易斯，说真的，‘胸部发育’？” 卡瓦尼拍掉苏亚雷斯的手，自己走到了另一个花洒下。“亏你想得出来。”

被点名的人重新贴上卡瓦尼的后背，用指腹沾着沐浴液按摩对方的乳头。

“我倒是不介意给你二次发育的机会，亲爱的。”

他们接吻。

直到一个乌拉圭人咬破了另一个乌拉圭人的舌头。

—END—


End file.
